


TomorrowxTogether

by Jeonkook02



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonkook02/pseuds/Jeonkook02
Summary: I haven't seen much if these on here so I'm doing TomorrowxTogether imagines for MOA's.Yeonjun/reader.Soobin/reader.Beomgyu/reader.Taehyun/reader.Huening Kai/reader.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/You, Choi Yeonjun/You
Kudos: 21





	1. First Date.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these might be from my Wattpad, Jeonkook02.

Yeonjun:  
*picked you up from your house.  
*let you choose a radio station.  
*while driving around, both of you decided to go to a museum.  
*held hands in the museum.  
*took a lot of pictures together.  
*talked about yourselves on the way and at the museum.  
*when he took you back home he asked you for a second date.

Soobin:  
*went to a bookstore/cafe.  
*helped eachother find books.  
*got a couple of the same books, to read together and talk about.  
*you two also stayed for a meet and great with an author.  
*at the bookstore cafe he hot you your drink.  
*during the bookstore/cafe you two talked about each other and played around, laughing at inside jokes, causing looks from people.  
*in the end you both had a lot of fun and already scheduled a second date.

Beomgyu:  
*picked you up at your house.  
*"You look really beautiful" he'd say.  
*took you to the movies, let you choose the movie.  
*bought a lot of snacks.  
*slowly moving a hand closer to yours to hold it.  
*when he finally held your hand, he had a smile the whole time.  
* after the movie you two went to get a bite to eat

Taehyun:  
*for some reason you two decided to take a hike on a trail.  
*took pictures of all of the animals and yourselves.  
*climbed a tree where you two shared a snack and talked.  
*got more confident and comfortable with each other as time went by.  
*played tag.  
*Taehyun popped out behind a big tree and scared you.  
*at the end of the day you shyly suggested a second date to which he agreed. 

Kai:  
*met you at the entrance of a fair.  
*you two got wrist bands instead of tickets for you can ride as many rides as you want.  
*on your second ride he nervously held your hand.  
*held hands on all of the rides, through the fun houses, walking around.  
*refused to go on any ride where you couldn't sit next to each other.  
*won you a stuffed animal at a fair game.  
*ate a lot of fair food.  
*the last ride you went on was the ferris wheel where your two's first kiss happened, but you didn't mind since you have known him for a while


	2. First Kiss.

Soobin:

Soobin had surprised Y/n when he had picked her up wearing a tux, telling her to go get dressed and that he is taking her out for an early birthday dinner. Shocked, and only in sweatpants, Y/n told her charming boyfriend that they could just do something small. But Soobin wasn't having it and said that she deserves it. After she was finished getting into her favorite purple dress, she went back to her living room. Soobin smiled when he saw her.

"You look so beautiful" he smile grabbed her hand and putting it against his chest for her to feel his heartbeat.

At the restaurant, Soobin had reserved a table before hand, that was all hidden from others. Decorated with an ivory table cloth,the table even had red rose petals, and small lit candles. The whole time, Soobin kept giving Y/n loving glances and would ever so often wink at her, causing Y/n to blush deeply. Both of them would compliment each other. Leaving the restaurant, Soobin held her cheek with his palm, slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against her, becoming shy. Y/n smiled at him, wrapping her hands around his shoulders and kissed him, this time the kiss lasted longer.

"Happy early birthday" Soobin pulled away.

Yeonjun:

He had went over to Y/n's to watch some movies with her. They weren't daring, but are friends. Yeonjun does have a huge crush on her though. He wants to tell her, but doesn't want to ruin their friendship if Y/n doesn't have the same feelings. Y/n being Y/n turned on a romantic movie. Which in the middle of Yeonjun had a rush of confidence.

"I like you Y/n" he blurted "and not just as friends, I mean really like you".

"Really?" Y/n faced him "I've been crushing on you for a while.

With confidence of her own, Y/n shyly leaned in and kissed him softly. When Yeonjun realized what jus had happened he kissed back.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Y/n asked to which Yeonjun nodded his head and kissed her once more.

Beomgyu:

Y/n and her boyfriend had been dating for a couple of months now. She didn't want to seem like she was impatient and that she wanted to rush things, but Y/n couldn't help but wonder when they would have their first kiss. However, it wasn't her very first kiss, her first one was with her first boyfriend, and she regrets it, that kiss was extremely cringy, she also has bad memories of her ex. With that being said. Y/n was happy that she found Beomgyu, he treats her far better, and she feels cared doe and loves by him. Love. Y/n does love Beomgyu, but was too afraid and shy to say them, in case her boyfriend thought it was too early to say those three heartfelt words.

At the moment, her and Beomgyu were laying on a blanket in the fresh green grass, staring up at the night sky. Beomgyu had driven them out to the country, for this moment to spend time with her. Practice that week was tiring, and he just wanted to have a relaxing and quiet night with his girl. Slowly, he held himself up, his head resting in his palm, he watched Y/n who was in a daydream. Without thinking, Beomgyu lean down and gently pressed his lips against her soft ones. He smiled when Y/n's fingers laces through his hair and kissed him back. He whispers against her lips:

"I love you".

Taehyun:

It was really hot out. So Taehyun and Y/n went to the beach with the rest of TXT. All of them packed a picnic, that they would eat once at the beach. The whole ride there, Taehyun kept flirting with Y/n, making the rest of the boys to laugh. After arriving at the beach, being the leader of TxT, Soobin made sure that they all ate before swimming.

Once in the water. Taehyun and Y/n continued their flirting. Now driving the others crazy. Having enough Kai shouted "just kiss already, we and you all know that you guys like each other". Smirking,   
Y/n and Taehyun knew the maknae was right. So they both leaned in until their lips met. And when they pulled away, both had a big smile.

"Be my girlfriend?" Taehyun asked.

"Yes" Y/n hugged him.

"Finally" the others cheered.

Kai:

Y/n was excited that she was meeting Kai at the amusement park. They have been friends for about almost a year, and the other day Kai had asked her out to go to the fair with him. Hand in hand, Y/n and Kai walked around, enjoying each others company. Together, they held hands on the rides, ate fair food, and played games: Kai had won her a stuffed dinosaur. What was the afternoon when they had arrived, was now dark out, becoming night.

When it cams time for their last ride. Kai thought it would be cute to go don't the ferris wheel and see the fair lights from above. Y/n agreed. Kai knew it was cheesy to do this, but at the top of the ferris wheel, bit it was now while he was feeling confident or waiting until he gained confidentiality again. Gently moving Y/n's head to face him. Kai stared into her eyes and smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

"I-I'm sorry" Kai stuttered after he pulled way and face the other way.

Giggling, Y/n put a hand on Kai's cheek and turned his head to face her, like he did her. "It's OK" she smiled. before kissing him back.


	3. Taehyun

He is older in this.

"You're it" Y/n giggled, gently punching her boyfriends shoulder before running off.

Taehyun had a smile as he watched Y/n running. His eyes blazed with flames of love and affection, all for the girl that that stole his heart. 

"Hey!" He shouted "I wasn't ready".

Eventually catching up, the boy spun the girl around, both laughing in the meadow that was their spot. 

The wildflowers danced in the breeze. The summer sun was long gone, and in its place the moon and stars shine brightly above. Pulling Y/n closer to his warm embrace, Taehyun pressed his lips to hers. After pulling away, they laid on the blanket that they spread on the ground earlier when they got there. Hand in hand, boyfriend and girlfriend watched the twinkling stars in the night sky. Listening to Y/n tell stories about the glistening orbs in the darkness, Taehyun turned to his side, an arm holding his head up. 

"What?" Y/n asked sensing her boyfriends loving gaze. 

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you two" Y/n was now on her side facing him.

Both smiled softly and lovingly at each other. Out of habit, Y/n ran her fingers through her boyfriend silky soft brown hair.

"I'm going to marry you someday" Taehyun whispered quietly.

But Y/n heard her.

~Years later~.

City lights shone brightly through the heavy rain. Though it was storming, Taehyun wasn't going to let it ruin the moment that would change his life forever. Besides, he knew Y/n loved storms, so she shouldn't mind the weather, especially for what her boyfriend was going to ask.

The plan was originally going to be outside, however when it started lightening, Taehyun sat up his and Y/n's shared apartment romantically. And when he heard his lover coming home, he got into position. Meanwhile, Y/n was wondering why it was so dark in the apartment. Turning on the lights she gasped.

Knelt down on one knew, with pleading brown eyes, and a small black box in his shaking hands. Was Kang Taehyun. 

"I love you Y/n" he spoke "and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?".

"Yes!" Y/n shouted at him and jumping into his arms.

Taehyun kissed his soon to be wife and slipped the ring onto her finger.


	4. Beomgyu

Raindrops raced down the windshield. The water droplets was heard against the rood of the car. In the background, the radio played music quietly. And as Beomgyu drove, he held his girlfriends soft hand, and ever so often he'd give the back of her hand light kisses. 

It was Saturday and the weatherman called for thunderstorms all day. Not wanting to be cooped up inside all day, Y/n and Beomgyu tonight of the ultimate date...laser tag. They even made a bet on whoever loses has to buy dinner. However when boyfriend and girlfriend played games, whether that was video or board games, they got competitive, so this wasn't going to be any different. Though this happened, Y/n and Beomgyu didn't mind, it just showed how comfortable they are with each other. 

"I'm going to win" Y/n turned her head from the passenger window to face her boyfriend.

"Keep telling yourself that Sweetheart" Beomgyu squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I have a strategy that I'm going to use" the h/c haired girl smirked: coming up with the perfect plan to win against Beomgyu.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the couple arrives at the laser tag place. Once they were geared up, Y/n, Beomgyu, and a few others, that would be joining them, went into the dark room with neon lights and s few places to hide for cover.

"I'll go her and you go on the other side" said a little girl that Y/n allied with.

Looking in the direction, the eight year old pointed at before running off. Y/n saw that her boyfriend was standing right there. I have to distract him Y/n snickered then I can get him and win! 

Catching his eye, Y/n sweetly smiled at him and started to walk toward him. Beomgyu got ready in case it was a mad plan for Y/n to win. Noticing this, Y/n surrendered, and continued to walk closer to him. When the two lovers were finally face to face, Y/n had to try her best to conceal her upcoming smirk. Putting her free hand on Beomgyu's soft cheek, Y/n leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Totally catching off guard. However, Be on wrapped his own free hand around Y/n and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

When they pulled away, Beomgyu slowly opened his eyes. Those brown eyes soon widened when he heard the beep from his vest and saw his girlfriends lips forming a smirk.

"Y/n! That was so mean!" Beomgyu exclaimed bringing his hands to his chest, clearly shocked that his normally shy girlfriend made a bold move like that.

"You've tricked me before" claimed Y/n.

After finding out who one...it was  
Y/n',s team. The lovers went back home. Beomgyu www silent. Did I hurt his feelings? Y/n asked herself sadly. Turning herself in the passenger set, so that she could see her boyfriend better. But what shocked her is that he didn't look upset.

"Beomie" Y/n spoke up "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm probably just tired" Beomgyu replies, eyes still on the road.

Still feeling like what she did bothered her boyfriend, Y/n suggested that when they get home, that should watch his favorite movie, August Rush. And knowing that cuddling always cheers him up, Y/n snuggled closer to him, once she turned the movie on.

"Beomgyu, I'm sorry about earlier" she apologized quietly "but you've tricked me before when we played other things".

Being sighed.

"Like I am now?" He confessed.

"I thought you were mad at me!" Y/n complained sitting up.

"I could never be mad at you for something like that" Beomgyu wrapped his arm back around his girlfriend "I'm just jealous that you that off that first".

As the storm outside continued. Beomgyu ordered their dinner, which will be delivered. While the couple waited, they went back to cuddling. Beomgyu had the leg rest up on the couch, to make it so that he was almost laying down, and an arm was around Y/n, who was pressed against his side, her head resting on his chest.

The rumble of the thunder, the pitter patter of the rain, and the study rhythm of Beomgyu's heartbeat, was magic to Y/n's ears. The arms of her of her boyfriend wrapped around her and the beating of his heart granted Y/n the feeling of warmth and protection. 

Beomgyu kissed the crown of his girlfriend's head and ran his fingers through her soft h/c hair. And a wave of emotions came crashing onto the girl. Y/n started thinking about love and the things that come with loving someone. The world around you stops, and the universe seem like it's expanding with happiness. Waking up every morning and going to bed every night, knowing that you found your soulmate. And wanting to shout from the highest rooftop that you love someone and they love you back. Love so deep that nothing can stop it. It's true love. Being able to take care of them and they you. Not judging each other for their quirks, insecurities, and mistakes. Loving each other as you both are. Being there in good and bad times. And during times of darkness, you're each other's bright light that tries everything in their power to make things better. Being one another's priorities. And though you have arguments, big or small, it makes your relationship stronger. And ant the end of the night you're entirely grateful for them. Y/n knew that Beomgyu is her soulmate and that she is going to spend the rest of her life with him. Loving him and growing with him as a person.

"I love you" Y/n said after a while of silence.

Though the young couple say those three powerful words to each other all of the time, Y/n knows it's important in a relationship, to always let the other know you love them.

"I love you too" Beomgyu said giving her all of his attention.

Not tricking himself this time. Y/n leaned closer to her boyfriend and pressed her lips to his. In a soft but yet passionate kiss full of love.


	5. Reaction to you saying "I love you"

Soobin:  
*you both said it at the same time.  
*giggles.  
*smushes your cheeks with his hands and kisses you.  
*"We're so cute". 

Yeonjun:  
*his heart warms as you shyly tell him.  
*grabs your hands and kisses your knuckles.  
*can't stop smiling and feeling butterflies for the whole day.  
"Judo saranghae!!"

Beomgyu:  
*shocked at first.  
*smiles widely, that never leaves.  
*hugs you tight, and won't let you go for the while day.  
*"I love you too".

Taehyun:  
*freezes.  
*slowly starts to smile.  
*dances and sings, acts like a goof.  
*"She said she loves me, and I love her too!".

Kai:  
*asks you to repeat yourself. He doesn't think he heard you right.  
*when you say it again, he acts like he didn't ask you to repeat yourself and that he heard you the whole time.  
*screaming on the inside, cool on the out.  
*"Awww, judo saranghae".


	6. Taehyun

**_This is dedicated to my friend that is why there is her_ ** **_name_ ** **_, normally I wouldn't add a name, but since it is my friend I will in this._ **

What was going to be a nice picnic in the park for lunch, and a walk after, was soon cancelled because of the weather. So Taehyun and Ariel went to their small shares apartment to watch a movie instead. The couple sat on the couch, telling each other about their days yesterday, since they both didn't have much of a day so far because they woke up late. Thanks to YouTube for Ariel and late practices for Taehyun. While they are Ariel thought about their relationship, she had to thank Gabby for her relationship with Taehyun, her boyfriend Jungkook had given the two friends tickets to Tomorrow x Together, and organized a VIP backstage meet, Ariel and Taehyun instintally got along, and Gabby started messaging Jungkook of the they could organize another meeting for Ariel and Taehyun. He agreed and about a year later, Taehyun and Ariel were dating.

"What are you thinking about?" Taehyun asked.

"When we first met, and Jungkook and Gabby tried to set us up." Ariel said, moving her bowl of food away from her cat Luna who was trying to sneak some food.

"Awwww, still thinking of when we met," Taehyun teased, "how cute."

"I don't know wether to kiss you for calling me cute or to make you stand in the rain for teasing me," Ariel looked at him with a straight face, "don't test me."

"I'd rather have the first one." Taehyun smirked.

"Maybe later," Ariel teased back.

After a playful banter, Taehyun let Ariel choose whatever she wanted to watch, with was Game of Thrones. The couple cuddled on the couch, a bowl of candy next to them, while they were covered in blankets. Ariel in her John Snow one. They were half way through the second episode when the power went out.

"Why?" Ariel groaned, "this isn't fair, stupid storm."

"We can just watch YouTube," Taehyun suggested.

"Yeah I guess," Ariel sighed, "at least the storm sounds calming, I may actually fall asleep."

So Taehyun grabbed his phone from the charger, the couple scrolled through until something caught their eye. Ariel leaned against Taehyun as he wrapped an arm around her.

Though their outside date and Game of Thrones marathon was ruined by the storm, nothing could stop Ariel and Taehyun from spending time together and enjoy time as a couple.


	7. Soobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my Wattpad account.

Long, long time ago there was two lovers of rival kingdoms, Kingdom Choi and Kingdom L/n. From a young age the kings of the palaces were rivals, fighting of who'd be their queens, who disliked each other too, who's child was the best. However, a secret lied within the two families, the kings children Soobin of the Choi's and Y/n of the L/n's have fallen in love, wrote letters in secrecy. And when they were children, Soobin and Y/n made a pact that when they rule their kingdoms, they wouldn't fight like their parents. Even more so when they started to date behind their parents back.

Just a few days before Y/n would become queen, her father was taking one last enforcement as king, and this was to have Soobin's father come over as they talked about the enchanted forest. The forest sat between the two kingdoms, and both kings hated the forests that consisted of magical faeries, trolls, unicorns, and so many more. The kings thought the enchanted forest was a danger, evil. But Soobin and Y/n didn't, that forest is where they'd sneak of at night when they were children and play with the enchanted creatures. 

Y/n was in her rose garden, her ladies in waiting sat at the outside tables, drinking tea and gossiping. The ladies in waiting knew the love between the future rules, and helped hid them when ever their parents had a meeting.

"Miss, Prince Soobin is here," the eldest lady in waiting walked up to the princess, her prince close behind.

"Soobin, you're becoming the king just a day before I become queen, we must act fast, my love, our fathers want to destruct the enchanted forest, make the enchanted creatures our slaves," Y/n broke of in tears, "and my mother wants to wed me off to one of the nobles."

"We'll do something, we can end the act, we can warn the forest to get ready to fight, we'll fight for them," Soobin kissed the top of her head, "and about you getting wedded off, you're my future queen, I'll fight for your honor."

"Really?" Y/n smiled up at him.

"Really," Soobin smiled, he looked at the ladies in waiting, and a few of his trusted people, "I make this announcement before you today, it is my vow to marry Princess Y/n L/n, and protect the enchanted forest."

He gently held his lovers hands, and knelt down. "Be my queen? Marry me? Y/n, let's stop this rival, once and for all."

"Yes, if you'll forever be mine." Y/n nodded, her heart beating fast. She was going to marry her lover, and no one is going to stop her. 

"Always," Soobin stood up and kissed her, "We'll go out later and you can get what ever ring you want, but for now let's go warn the forest."

"Okay," Y/n agreed, then she turned to her ladies in waiting, "saddle two horses, tell only those who can be trusted of the engagement and tell them to prepare to fight for the forest, it is an order from the future queen. my first act."  
  


The lovers waited at the river for the horses, holding hands. One of the L/n guards came with two white horses.

"All of us on your side Princess, I've talked to those Royal Preacher, and so is he," the guard bowed, "In case you don't know, your Grandmother knows about you two, and she is writing a document now of how she wants you to be wedded to Soobin."

"Thank you. When I become queen, I'll give you a higher position, you've always been good to me and this kingdom, and for keeping me and Soobin a secret. If I'm not back by dinner, make up something." Y/n got her horse, "you're one of my most trusted men, I owe you that."

"Thank you sir," Soobin thanked before saddling up.

Once the two future rulers made it into the enchanted forest, they ran into one of the faeries, that had a power to communicate with anything in the forest. 

"Send out a message to meet us at the enchanted spring," Y/n ordered.

The lovers waited until there was a big crowd, before Soobin spoke.

"The kings of Choi and L/n are planning to destroy the forest, and as King and Queen is just a couple days, Princess Y/n and I are trying to stop that from happening, we're warning our knights that we can trust, along with other palace people we can trust, we came here to warn you to get ready to protect your home if needed, Princess Y/n and I will help, we'll be the lead of the fight with our knights when the kings come, and since they have a few loyal knights to them, they will want to fight."

"We won't let them take this forest," Y/n vowed.

Soobin and Y/n took their time getting back to Y/n's castle, "You're family is staying for dinner again, I heard my father talking about it last night for they can tell us what they have planned," Y/n told her future husband. "We'll go against them tonight." Soobin agreed. The two made it back just in time for dinner, Y/n's Grandmother, waiting at the castles front entrance.

"Your mother organized, the noble she had in mind for your marriage to be at dinner tonight, I told her my choice was coming tonight too," the elder looked at Soobin, "you're my choice, I'll even die to make that happen, to make my granddaughter happy."

"Thank you grandma," Y/n hugged her grandmother, whispering in the elders ear the plan.

"You're going to be the best queen." the grandmother smiled, patting the Princesses cheek.

"Shall we tell them that I want you?" Y/n asked Soobin, "I don't want him, I want you."

"I know jagi, I keep my promise from earlier, I'll fight for you, until my last breath," Soobin kissed her softly. 

They let go of each others hands before they entered the dinning room, the noble that the current queen wants for her daughter, stood up and kissed Y/n's hand, to which the future queen pulled away, rubbing the back of her hand on her dress. Causing a light snicker from Soobin. The noble even went as far as pulling her chair out for her, Soobin trying to conceal his jealousy, he sat next to her. Y/n took his hand from under the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze to which Soobin returned.

"Mother, you've met my choice, where's yours?" Y/n's mother asked her own mother.

"Oh, he's hear already, but times are changing, so we should let Y/n choose, it's her life, her thrown, _crown,_ and love." the grandmother smirked.

"What do you mean he's here already?" Y/n's father asked, "the only men here is, the noble, and Soo-" the king stopped talking, catching on.

"NO! I won't allow it, he's not good enough" he stood up.

"My son, not good enough to be wedded off, ha, your daughter isn't good enough for my son." King Choi laughed back.

"Princess, you probably should leave, a lady shouldn't be around this." the noble leaned over.

"Enough." Y/n snapped standing up, "I'm going to be the queen in two days. And Grandma is right, times are changing, I am perfectly capable of choosing who I want to marry," she turned to the noble, "Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean I can't be around a fight, I am going to be the queen, doing things my way. Also I refuse to marry you." 

"Then who will you marry?" the noble yelled, angry that a woman stood against him.

"The man she loves," Soobin stood up, "the man that will give her anything in the world, that will love her until he dies, that will never look at another woman again if it means he gets to spend the rest of is life with her, the man that will let her have more command than him. Me!"

"Soobin!" his mother gasped, "where did this come from."

"The moment the Princess and I fell in love. The moment I asked her to marry me, and I'll be damned if I let some other man take her away from me." Soobin confessed.

The dinning room was silent. No one spoke. Staring at Soobin's and Y/n's entwined hands. The noble was breathing hard, fuming, pacing around the dinning room. He stopped in his tracks. Turning to the couple. His face was red, as he came up the Princess.

"No woman talks to me like that, know your place." the noble got in her face.

" _Know her place?_ She is going to be your queen," Soobin pushed him away, "and just that she's a woman doesn't mean she can't speak up, times are changing, get used to it. And never, never speak to my fiancee that way, ever." 

Soobin grabbed Y/n's hand and led her way, "Come on, we have some planning we have to do to make a law that no one will damage the enchanted forest, and if they do they'll be put to death," he turned to his father, "That's my first act as king, I will not be passing any law that you make, Y/n feels the same."

The lovers held hands as they walked to Y/n's room and sat on the balcony, that over looked the enchanted forest, and Y/n's rose garden. They say on the bench, Y/n cuddling into his side.

"I wish I could come to your coronation tomorrow, but I have to make sure nothing happens her while I'm gone." Y/n spoke up, putting her face in his warm chest. Soobin pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you do. But I'd rather you stay her and make sure the plan stays under our control, I'll announce it after I get crowned, then I'll ride over here tomorrow, sneak in on this very balcony and we'll spend the night together, and I'll watch you become queen, then we'll save the forest and get married" Soobin soothed.

"How soon do you want to get married?" Y/n looked up at him.

"As soon as we can, I don't want to go another minuet without having you in my arms. Then we can officially join our kingdoms together, we'll send our parents to the cottages to spend the rest of their days. your grandma can stay. Your castle is far better than mine, so we'll live her and go to mine once in a while." Soobin explained.

"That sounds wonderful, I wish you could stay here tonight too." Y/n sat up, Soobin's hand still laid on her waist.

"If you so badly want me to, I can and leave early in the morning, it's late anyhow, my parents might stay." Soobin smiled, running his hands through Y/n's hair.

"And if they send you to one of the guest rooms, you can sneak out and come over to mine," Y/n suggested hopefully.

"Of course," Soobin smiled, "it can be like the time we sneaked out to the forest to spend the night together, and the faeries made a little shelter for us."

The couple sat up a few minutes more, before one of the ladies in waiting said they the Choi's were staying for the night since it was late, and were leaving first thing in the morning. Soobin gave Y/n a soft kiss and whispered that he'll be back. He left and the lady in waiting helped Y/n out of her dress and gave her a freshly washed night gown.

"This came from your prince himself, when the Choi's came over will the gifts, he wanted to secretly give you one of the finest silks in his kingdom." The lady gave Y/n the night gown.

Y/n smiled as she slipped on the new night gown. Loving the softness, and the way it felt against her skin. "He's sneaking in later, so please tell the night guard" Y/n said as she started to brush her hair.

Soobin came back a moment after, softly knocking on the bedroom door. Giggling, Y/n opened her bedroom door, pulling her fiancee in, and kissing him passionately. 

"You're excited about something." Soobin took notice.

"We haven't got the change to celebrate our engagement," Y/n smiled "and I get to sleep with you and be your wife, but for now you need some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

Early the next morning, Soobin woke and got dressed. He woke his love a letter and laid in on the pillow next to her and kissed the top of her head, whispering an _I love you_ to the sleeping girl. When Y/n finally woken up from her sleep, she realized that she slept through Soobin's exit. However, she smiled at the envelope that had her name in Soobin's writing. She hurriedly opened it. 

_My dearest Y/n,_

_Today I become king and announce that we'll be joining our kingdoms together by marriage. And the law for the enchanted forest, and make sure that my people won't cause damage to wonderful creatures. Then I'll saddle by best stallion and ride through the forest that hid our secret, telling them we're one step closer at keeping them safe. I'll ride the whole night until I make it back to the castle that keeps my future queen warm. When all the starts are in the night sky, I'll be standing in your rose garden that is over looked by your balcony, waiting for you to come down and jump in my arms. Then I'll show you various rings, only the best from my kingdom, and you'll chose whatever one you like for our wedding. We'll go up to your room, and in the morning I'll bring you breakfast to bed myself. When the clock strikes noon, it'll be your coronation, and I'll be sitting in the front row, smiling at my future wife becoming the best queen that the world will ever see. And then we'll get married. I'll bring you breakfast in bed everyday, and be the best man that I can be to you._

_I love you my queen, and I can't wait to forever be yours._

_Your forever love,_

_Choi Soobin._

Y/n's formed a wide smile. Holding the letter against her beating chest, she got up and put it in the box that had all the other letters he wrote her. Y/n put the box back in its place and put on her robe, laying out a dress for the day. And a moment later, her ladies in waiting came in to help her put it on.

"Princess, we got the word around the castle, we're on our side. The Royal Preacher said he'll marry you off with Soobin, if it's what you want, and your Grandmother put it in a document, and though your mother doesn't like it she's slowly accepting." one of them told the Princess, "they organized the wedding in two days."

"Thank you so much, I'll let Soobin know when he comes later tonight," Y/n thanked.

Later that day, after Soobin became king and made his first address, putting it in writing, his father tried to keep him in the castle, but that didn't last long since he was no longer the king. So Soobin saddled his best stallion and rode out into the almost protected forests, telling the magical creatures the news, and true to his words. He made it to Y/n's castle just in time. The night sky shown it's sparkling stars. Y/n's room stayed lit. Soobin smiled as he saw his future wife reading a book against the window. Y/n bookmarked her page, and walked out onto her balcony. Smiling when she spotted her lovers silhouette. Y/n waved and ran out of her room. Telling the guards at her door not to be alarmed.

When she made it out side, she ran into Soobin's arms, who spun her around, when her feet was back on the ground, Soobin gently lifted her head, and pressed his lips to hers. His hands were on her waist, pulling her in closer. Y/n pulled away after a few seconds.

"My mother is slowly accepting our engagement and is organizing for us to get married the day after tomorrow," Y/n explained through Soobin kissing all over her face.

"Perfect," the new king smiled.

King Soobin, stayed true to his words and bring Y/n breakfast in bed, and walked over to her closet. "What dress do you want to wear, I'll lay it out for you."

"They sky blue one, with the white lace detail at the bottom. It's your favorite color." Y/n swallowed a piece of homemade bread.

"A good color on you too," Soobin complimented.

When the royal clocks struck noon, Y/n was walking down to her father and mother. Getting crowned. Soobin and her grandmother sat in the front row, nothing but smiles on their faces. After Y/n officially became queen, she faced her audience and spoke. "I Queen Y/n. Declare than the enchanted forest will always be protected, any one who tries to harm the forest, and the magical creatures will face punishment, that is an order. King Choi Soobin will be my king, the wedding is tomorrow."

Y/n stepped down and signed the document she wrote last night, "the protection takes place now. The Choi Kingdom also passed this law. Because of the marriage between King Soobin and I, our kingdoms will be joined."

"Daughter, you will not do this." Her father, the ex-king shouted.

"I am the ruler of the kingdom now, and I'll do what I please. I am the queen." Queen Y/n spoke up.

"All hail the queen!" King Soobin knelt down, everyone else following. The new queens father having no choice but to do the same.

The nest day, Y/n went out and found the finest white dress and walked down the aisle. As she walked to her love, Y/n saw that Soobin's eyes were watery. When she was close enough, she whipped them away. "You're crying, Binnie" using her nickname for him.

"There tears of joy, jagi" Soobin confirmed.

About an hour later, the two were finally married. Sealing their marriage with a kiss. That night, after their party. They laid out on their bedrooms balcony, staring up at the starts, cuddling against together, stealing kisses every minute.

"I love you My Queen," Soobin kissed her softly.

"I love you too My King," Y/n mumbled against his lips.

And the two lived happily ever after. Protecting the enchanted forest. Having a family together. Along with growing old together. Loving each other always.


	8. Taehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my Wattpad

Sometimes when you love some one, you feel like it will never work out. Not when there a special as Kang Taehyun. Y/n's life time best friend and crush. She really loved him, but did't want to jeopardize their friendship. So she tried everything to try to make those feelings go away, agree to go on a date with some one, but through the whole date she kept seeing Taehyun replacing the other guy, kept wanting it to be Taehyun, she would feel the same way as a few of her dates did. She didn't want anyone else. but she knew that Taehyun only liked her as a friend.

One day she arrived to class early, getting her homework laid out when the teacher came up to her. "Miss, I understand that you yourself came from a different country, we have a young man coming today from England, and I was wondering if you could be kind enough to show him around, even though your family moved here, he's just here for the school year, but I think it would be nice if he had someone help him that was in the same place."

"Of course I'll help, but I came here when I was ten, school's changed a lot since then, and I changed with it." Y/n agreed.

"I know, your one of my finest students, you always think of others, that's what stands out." Mrs. Kim smiled.

After class, Y/n stayed back to talk to the foreign exchange student. "Hello, I'm Y/n, I'll be helping you get around. Mrs. Kim told me that she's your host." Y/n greeted, "I can help you learn Korean too."

"That'll me nice," the boy smiled, _he has a beautiful smile_ , Y/n thought, _but not a beautiful as Taehyun's_ "my name is Thomas, but you can all my Tommy"

"Well, Tommy, it looks like you have a lot of classes with me, and the same lunch, so you can eat with my friends and I, though I don't have the same last class though, but one of my good friends Taehyun does." Y/n looked at his schedule.

"Is Taehyun your boyfriend" Thomas asked.

"No, just friends" Y/n hid her disappointment, "we better get headed to our next class. Have a good day Mrs. Kim."

"You too dear." Mrs. Kim smiled back.

Through out the whole rest of the next periods, Tommy had been flirting with Y/n. _Maybe this is normal in England_ , Y/n thought, _it might not be flirting for him, but here it is_. At lunch was like this too, and Taehyun wasn't having it. How dare he flirt with his girl.

Yes, it's true. Kang Taehyun is in love with his best friend, he just hides it because he doesn't want to scare her off or have their friendship end. And having this new guy around wasn't going to settle good with him. He loved Y/n, she was his everything and she didn't even know it. He'd lay in bed at night, mentally yelling at himself of how he didn't ask her out that day. But tomorrow will be different, tomorrow he will be asking her to the dance. He's bringing her favorite flowers and candies, asking her before school starts because he knows she gets embarrassed easily. 

But what he saw after school broke his heart in two. Tommy was in front of Y/n, a small smile played on his lips and he moved a strand of her h/c hair behind her ear. Taehyun heard him ask. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

And Y/n answer, "Yes". Having no clue that the man that her heart wants is breaking on the inside. 

Taehyun looked down at his feet, tears started to form out of his brown eyes.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Huening Kai came up to him.

"I lost her," Taehyun spoke quietly.

"Hey, let's me, you, and Beomgyu all go together as a group tomorrow, get some late night after." the maknae suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Taehyun's voice was monotone.

DANCE NIGHT.

That night Y/n put on a yellow dress that she bought the day before. Bo Young, one of her first friends since she moved her styled her hair and makeup.

"You look like a puppy just died" her friend spoke, "what's up?"

"I can't get over Taehyun. I thought I could, and Tommy seems like a good guy, but I want Taehyun," Y/n's eyes became watery.

"Ani, don't cry. You'll mess up your makeup," Bo Young spun the girl around, bringing her into a hug, "also you'll figure the whole boy thing out soon."

Earlier that day, Thomas said that he'd meet Y/n at the school dance. So Y/n and Bo Young rode over together. The dance was held in a gym, and didn't look like a gym with all the decorations. Y/n started to scan the room for Thomas, but her friend nudges her and pointed to the corner. Where they could clearly see Thomas dancing with another girl and kissing her.

"How mature to ask a girl out, and then dump her for some one else" Bo Young yelled, making her point when Thomas turned to face them, "you jerk! Y/n's a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have her."

"Hey, come on you, let's go get a drink." Y/n dragged her friend away.

"No, I'm not done with him." Bo Young argued, then quickly gave up, and whispered in Y/n's ear, "I'm going to find Taehyun and make you two get together"

Bo Young marched off, looking around the gym. _She's not kidding, she's really going to make that happen,_ Y/n realized. So Y/n hurriedly made her way to a corner and stayed there. Praying that Bo Young wouldn't find her. _Let's see if there's any updates on Wattpad about Park Seojoon._ Y/n took took out her phone.

"I thought you had a date?" Taehyun's voice came from beside her, almost making her jump put of her skin.

"I did, but he ditched me for someone else," Y/n explained and when Bo Young wasn't in her sight anymore her eyes widened, "did Bo Young send you here?"

"No, I'm just hiding from Beomgyu and Huening Kai," Taehyun explained, maybe now is his chance. "By the way, that was pretty dumb of Thomas, you're too beautiful, amazing, and kind to have that happen to you."

His cheeks turned red when realizing what he said.

"You really think so?" Y/n asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I mean you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, you always amaze me of how nice you are, and like you are so smart," Taehyun confessed, "any man would be stupid to let you get way. So I don't want fears holding me back anymore."

"What do you mean?" the girl questioned.

"I love you Y/n, I've just been too scared to tell you, too afraid it would break our friendship, I want to be more than just your friend, I want to be your boyfriend." Taehyun confessed.

"I love you too, I've always been too scared to tell you too," Y/n smiled,

"Be my girlfriend?" Taehyun asked.

"Yes." Y/n smiled.

"Dance with me?" Taehyun smiled.

"Anytime," Y/n smiled back.

Taehyun gently grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He still held her hand and put his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Holding her just right. Not too tight, but not too gentle. The new couple swayed back and forth as the lyrics came out of the speakers. Taehyun pulled her closer as his confidence grew.

"Is this alright?' He asked nervously.

"Perfect," Y/n assured.

When the song ended, they stayed like that. Staring into each others eyes. Slowly Taehyun leaned in and brush his lips against Y/n's, the kiss only lasted for a second before Taehyun pulled away blushing hard. Confidence started to spread through Y/n as she smiled and leaned in. Taehyun did the same again. Their lips met perfectly, like puzzle pieces, sparked blazed through out their bodies, their heads felt like they were spinning. And after a few seconds they pulled away. Giggling before their lips joined again.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes, and when I come back, I see that you got your man without my help!" Bo Young's shout made them pull away.

Ten minutes is all it took for Y/n and Taehyun to confess. Maybe a little more than ten minutes since Bo Young is a little over dramatic. The couple smiled at each other not caring either way. For they both ended up with each other at the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these might be from my Wattpad, Jeonkook02.


End file.
